Keep your enemies closer
by sandstorm909
Summary: lloyd falling through the trap door with Sheena must escape death from the desians if they don't kill each other


I do not own Tales of symphonia but if I did ho ho ho

**chapter 1**

Hot and sweaty was Lloyd's time in Triet as he sat down on the bed listening to Raine's talk about monster weaknesses. He didn't care because all he has to do is swing his sword.

"Boring!" Lloyd blurted and brought his hands to his mouth regretting what he had said.

It had been about three hours later and the group had been travelling through the god foresaken desert.

"Come on Raine, do I have to carry everything?" Lloyd asked.

"You are not carrying everything and this is what you get for calling me boring when I'm giving you information!" Raine said angerly.

Lloyd sighed as he pulled the pack across the sand. He looked around and saw Colette playing around with her angel wings. She started to float above the ground and Genis was so amazed and started hopping trying to catch Colette.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd questioned.

"The Ossa trail to reach Izoold." Answered Raine.

"Do you mean those mountains up ahead?"

"Yes, now let's hurry up I'm wanna get there before midnight." Raine said as she picked up speed. Lloyd worked really hard just trying to stay with the group. After a few hours they walked upon the beginning of the trail.

They walk further into the trail they heard someone yell. "Stop right there!"

They turned there heads to see a women in purple. She continued "Which one of you are the chosen?"

Colette jumped backed into reality and answered "Oh...that's me!"

"The prepare to die!" The women said as she charged Colette. Lloyd still with the pack on his back, he quickly jumped in front of her and as their weapons clashed Colette tryed to help Lloyd but instead tripped causing a lever she fell on to push forward. Lloyd felt the ground under give way as he fell down into the darkness of the pit.

"What happened to Lloyd and why is there a trap there? " Asked Colette

"It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path" Raine said.

"I really hope Lloyd is okay." Colette says.

"Even assuming his weight to be 50-60kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Genis calculated "I wonder about that women?" Kratos said from the backround.

"Hopefully Lloyd fell on her!" Genis said happily.

Raine nocticed Kratos walking away and asked "Where are you going?"

Kratos answered. "There may more people trying to kill the chosen so I'm going to scout ahead."

Raine didn't beleive him for a second but she ingored it and let it go. "Okay but we'll catch up pretty soon."

Kratos nodded and continued up the trail and then turned into the bushes. A man with white wings was waiting there.

"What is it, master Kratos." He asked

"There is a Assasin after the chosen. She is in the tunnel under the pass, can you take care of her" Kratos

"We'll send some Desian class to take care of the problem." The angel replied

Kratos began to walk away when he said "There may be a boy in a red coat with her so leave him ALIVE got that?

"Yes sir!" The angel said as he left the ground and flew off. Kratos walked out of the cover of the bushes and saw Colette and the others comming around the bend in the trail. He quickly looked around him and saw a archer hiding behind a tree. He lifted his sword walked towards archer and after a minute Kratos dragged the man to Raine.

" Who's he?" She asked

"He was hiding behind a tree." Kratos calmly said.

"Oh...okay then." Raine said.

* * *

Lloyd awoke suddenly but couldn't see the when his eyes adjusted he saw a women with a piece of paper aimed at his face. He went for his swords but then she said. "Looking for these?" 

Lloyd saw his swords behind her so he sighed then said. "What do you want?"

"If the chosen wants her friend back she will have to fight me."

"Okay but do you know where the chosen is going to be?" Lloyd shot back.

"Okay, you little shit! Now when we reach the chosen I will kill you...now get moving." She said with anger in her voice.

They started walking throughthe dark tunnel not knowing which way to go. After hours and hours of walking in circlesand arguingtheywalked into a wooden door.

"Push it down." She ordered. Lloyd shoved really hard when the door fell forward.

"Hello Lloyd again." A voice said. Lloyd's mouth dropped when he saw a blue haired man with a giant goldenrod where his arm should be.

"I was just going to kill that girl but I candeal withyou as well. You will never stand against us again"

"No..not you" Lloyd could hardly say the words as all the bad memeries came flooding back.

"Like you can kill me" Sheena said proudly then suddenly Forcystus lifted his armand a ball of mana came flying at the two enemies. On insinct they dive in different directions and Lloyd got to his feet and charged at some desians hanging back. They swung many times but Lloyd wasonly nicked a couple times in the arm and a pretty big cuton on his ankle but he got agreat kick to the desian skull knocking him out. Lloyd stole the sword of the desian and charged at Forcystus who was pretty busy with Sheena at the moment.

Lloyd jumped up and got a goodslash at Forcystusresulting in Lloyd and beamed in the head with a metal arm. He got up easily and saw Sheena holding her own ' **_Wow! She can really fight unlike Colette._**' Lloyd though to himself before seeing Sheena busting Forcystus's eye patch but he hit her straight on with a ball of mana. Lloyd charged at him trying to avenge her home town but Forcystus disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Lloyd looked at Sheena turned around and walked away but the suddenly he felt something tugging at his leg so he looked down seeing some cat-fox-dog animal. Lloyd lifted a eyebrow and dropped his jaw when it spoke...

* * *

plz read and review I WILL update this promise


End file.
